


tap with me on the yellow brick road

by xiuyeolsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bottom Chanyeol, ChanSoo - Freeform, Cheating, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Jokes, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Xiuyeol - Freeform, a dash of nct's taeyong, endgame chansoo, kyungsoo's a hardass, the rest of exo may pop up?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuyeolsoo/pseuds/xiuyeolsoo
Summary: kyungsoo is chanyeol's tap dance teacher and chanyeol can't seem to tap into his senses 【【ON HOLD】】





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> since countdown was released, there's been so many things relating to chansoo and tap dancing i really couldn't help myself. first there was a video of kyungsoo teaching chanyeol some tap dance basics then kyungsoo said in an interview that he's been really into tap dancing as of late. i'm very sorry.

"chanyeol!" his teacher, mr. lee, yells at him for the 3rd time since he arrived, "it's dig, clunk then shuffle step!"

chanyeol sighs and stares at his feet for almost 5 minutes straight trying to get the moves correct. every time he tries, it all just goes to shit honestly and chanyeol doesn't understand why. he's been training dance since he was 8 and tap dancing was, obviously, never his forte. his classically trained dance teacher can't even seem to help him.

after the class and everyone moves their way out of the room, bags in hand headed for the locker room, mr. lee calls out chanyeol's name.

chanyeol wasn't surprised, it's been this way ever since they started the tap dance unit. he slings his bag over his shoulder and turns around to face is noticeably smaller teacher.

everyone was smaller than chanyeol though.

"i think you need to take private lessons from a friend of mine," the blond starts, sincerity in his voice, "if you want to graduate, you're going to have to do a solo dance in front of me and a few others, my friend included, for your final exam. they'll ask you to freestyle different styles and genres and they will ask about tap."

"mr. lee, i really don't-" chanyeol doesn't even get through his sentence before being interrupted.

"i know how stubborn you can get, chanyeol. i've taught you for 2 years now. i'm not specialized in tap dancing but my friend is and he can truly teach you foot movements, in a way i can't. he'll make it easier for you. please just consider it, chanyeol. i don't like seeing my student fail because they aren't going the extra mile."

chanyeol chews on his lower lip for the entirety of his speech. he really needs to put some chapstick on, he thinks.

"chanyeol?"

chanyeol brings his eyes to his teacher and sighs - he's been doing that a lot lately - before mumbling, "when can i start?"

mr. lee smiles widely.

-

"you're gonna finally take extra lessons on tap?" chanyeol's best friend, sehun asks him.

when chanyeol nods, sehun sighs in relief, "i knew you weren't that stubborn, unless taeyong hyung bribed you."

"can you not call my teacher by his first name it's kind of weird." chanyeol exhales before taking a sip from his coffee.

"weird to you, but the mans family is literally attached to the hip of mine. why would i call him mr. lee?"

"for the sake of my sanity." chanyeol mumbles and sehun laughs lightly.

"i didn't even realize you had any of that left."

dodging a weak punch from chanyeol, sehun moves over to the over seat and chanyeol retracts his arm and puts his head down.

he has never had one on one training for a specific style of dance. yeah, when he was starting to get more serious he had a personal trainer but that was almost 6 years ago. chanyeol's 20 years old now and he doesn't know if the encounter will be weird or natural.

he know's nothing about the man about to teach him up, down, left and right about tap dancing.

not even his name, chanyeol should probably ask mr. lee about it.

"oh, stop sulking," sehun intrudes on his thoughts causing him to look up from the darkness that is the table at the cafe they're sitting at and his arms, "it's really not that big of a deal, hyung. you need to stop being so hard on yourself. just because you need extra training doesn't mean you're a bad dancer, hyung, it means you just need a little extra push and boom! you'll be soaring like an eagle."

despite being annoying 90% of the time, there's a reason why sehun is chanyeol's best friend and it's because of things like that.

chanyeol smiles widely, finally having seen the brighter side of things. he really isn't this sulky from day to day, he's almost too loud and happy but something about private lessons just makes his overall feeling go down.

"thank you, sehunie." he picks up his cup and his bag after reaching over the squeeze sehun's hand, "i have to go to dance practice now and then tomorrow i have my first private lesson so i'll see you sometime on saturday, okay?"

sehun looks up from his phone at chanyeol's sudden burst and smiles at his friend lightly, "i'll see you. please don't go crazy in the next 2 days."

with a wave, chanyeol departs the small cafe on the outskirts of his campus.

-

"his name's do kyungsoo. he specializes in tap dancing, as i told you the other day and he's really good. that's an understatement, really." mr. boasts about his friend, "keep an open mind and if his instruction interferes with something i've told you, trust him. not me. okay?"

chanyeol nods, his hands pulling off the shirt sticking to his chest after a good two hours of dancing straight, "i'll try."

he really does mean it. he wants to make dancing the center of his career and he needs the extra help. like sehun said, he's not a bad dancer.

chanyeol really is an exceptional dancer. his body just moves along with the music despite people thinking he'd be rather climsy because of his longer-than-average limbs. he loses himself in the music he dances to as it just comes so naturally it's like he's been put under a spell by the piano and violin that comes together to create something much more than music to chanyeol.

"thank you, chanyeol." mr. lee smiles brightly at chanyeol before telling him where he would be meeting mr. do and when.

chanyeol nods along while typing the important information into his phone. his memory is really bad.

"bye, mr. lee. thank you for all this."

chanyeol walks out the door after hearing mr. lee yell back a response.

the thing is, chanyeol isnt even paying for the lessons. he's getting taught by a professional tap dancer for free.

technically, mr. lee was paying for it but, hey. semantics.

-

it's the next day, early in the morning. at least for chanyeol. it's 8:30 and he has to be to mr. do's studio by 9.

it's just a simple 15 minute walk from his regular dance practice to mr. do's personal studio.

by the time he gets there, it's drizzling outside and it slightly soaks through the shoulders of his shirt. his black hair was already styled to sit on top of his forehead but the rain had made the tendrils climp together and stick to his forehead.

a glance at his watch has him cursing under his breath. it's 9:10.

mr. lee never mentioned if mr. do was a stickler about time but he should've assumed.

with slight hesitation, chanyeol knocks on the door, his face and ears already heating up at the embarrassment to come.

the door opens to show a small man with broad shoulders, military length hair, heart shaped lips and deep penetrating eyes. he has glasses sit on the bridge of his nose and he looks up to meet eyes with chanyeol.

"chanyeol?" he asks and without giving him time to answer he continues, "you're late. put your shoes on and stretch. be ready in 3 minutes." mr. do steps aside to let chanyeol in and shuts the door behind him.

chanyeol blinks as he walks into dance room and set his bag down beside the door and takes his shoes out and places them on his feet.

"forget everything taeyong taught you about tap dancing. i'm starting from the basics so keep up."

chanyeol only nods before standing up and doing quick stretches.

it was going to be a long morning.

-

long morning it was.

mr. do is easily the hardest teacher chanyeol has ever had to deal with, dance and regular core classes.

that's saying something because his math teacher in his last year of secondary school was probably the worst class of his life.

mr. do is a very intensive teacher and doesn't stop until he wants to so chanyeol's calves were burning. they had been going on for two and a half hours straight so it's almost lunch time.

"taeyong said you were a good dancer but i'm not seeing that." mr. do mentions when chanyeol is drinking from his water bottle.

"i am," chanyeol meekly says after swallowing the remaining water in his mouth then continues, "you barely know me, you can't judge me based on me dancing a style that i've always been bad at."

chanyeol grew up in a household that was a stickler for honorifics but he didn't respect mr. do enough for that.

mr. do scoffs, "you have 1 hour to go get lunch - i suggest to keep it light. be back here at 1 sharp. if you're late i won't help anymore."

chanyeol just nods, his brain rolling his eyes mentally for him. he didn't want to piss mr. do off anymore.

he quickly replaces his shoes with the sneakers he walked here in and walks out the door with no glance back at his teacher.

the rain had stopped and the sun was peeking out from behing a cloud, warming up the ground and his skin.

as he's walking to a near by panera bread, his phone buzzes and he sees sehun's name splayed across the front.

pressing the green button, he places his phone to his ear.

"you answered! does that mean you're done for the day? i really want to see the new insidious movie-"

chanyeol cuts him off, "he's giving me a lunch break."

"what? a lunch break? are you suddenly working a 9-5 job?"

"i don't know anymore man but it sure fucking seems like it, " the curse word slips out of his mouth like venom with an image of mr. do in his mind making him angry, "he treats me like i'm 5 years old and when i don't get a move right he just scolds me like it's something i should've mastered."

"where are you going to eat? i'll try and hurry over there."

chanyeol takes a deep breath, a breeze moving his hair from his face - well the hair that isn't stuck to his forehead, "that panera near the main hall. i'm getting it to go and i'll probably be somewhere in hangang park."

"okay i'll be there asap. talking to people over the phone is weird as hell."

"okay, don't be late." chanyeol mentions.

"i won't. bye, hyung."

chanyeol tries to make his person appear less sweaty before walking into the panera bread.

there's a plethora of college students sitting in the tables, their laptops sitting out as they sip on their drinks and eat food.

when he arrives at the cashier, he quickly orders a turkey panini and a lemonade then eyes his watch.

12:18.

around 12:25 he's called to the counter to get his bag and he walks out of the crowded restaurant.

sehun is already sitting on a bench near the entrance of the park when he arrives.

12:32.

"you look horrible, hyung."

chanyeol sighs as he sits down next to sehun, finally able to rest. albeit for about 10 minutes because he didn't want to be late.

chanyeol may not like mr. do right now but he doesn't want to fully get on his bad side. they can have their differences but he really does want to master tap dancing. he can't afford to mess up his exams.

"so how exactly is he?"

"his name is mr. do, he's short but demanding and a really big asshole."

"sound exactly like your type." sehun points out and chanyeol punches his shoulder, "ow! i'm just saying. you like the small but powerful guys."

"i wouldn't think about him like that if the end if the world depended on it. he's not even the cute demanding, he's just... an asshole."

sehun listens before stealing the chips from chanyeol's panera bag, "you can't have too many carbs as a dancer."

chanyeol rolls his eyes - for real now - and sips on his lemonade, "he said i was a bad dancer."

that has sehun looking up, "what the hell?"

"well, he didn't exactly say it but he said that mr. lee said i was a good dancer but he didn't see that. i honestly think thats worse than him outright calling me a bad dancer." chanyeol takes a bite of his sandwich, his eyes landing on the watch around his wrist.

12:38.

"i would've kicked him with your tap shoes on." sehun shrugs and eats a few chips.

"that's basically assault."

"it is assault," sehun clarifies, "doesn't mean anything."

chanyeol hurredly eats the rest of his sandwich while sehun talks about how assault can be justified.

"listen, i love how you're basically a serial killer but i need to go." chanyeol intrudes making sehun gasp.

"i'm not a serial killer."

"you know more about assault in law than an actual law major, mr. philosophy major."

"shut the fuck up."

chanyeol laughs, his teeth barring and his eyes on the verge of closing, "i gotta go, sehunnie. see you later."

sehun flips him off when chanyeol stands up and chanyeol blows a light kiss.

it was 12:45.

the breeze picks up as he's walking through the campus back to the studio and blows his now curly hair with it. his shirt had pretty much dried now but he was going to sweat more in about 10 minutes.

chanyeol tosses his empty lemonade cup into a trash can lining the walkway, glancing at his watch before bumping into someone.

"shit!" the voice mumbles, the notebook in his hand falling, a few papers flying out.

"oh my god, i'm so sorry." chanyeol says as he bends down to get the papers before the breeze picks them up.

he hadn't even looked at the stranger but when he does, his heart stops for a second.

the man has black hair, the curls hanging in his face, upturned eyes that look like they have eyeliner smudged on the outer corner - very cat like - and a lopsided smile that shows off his gums.

"h-here you go." chanyeol musters, his face going red.

"thank you so much," the mysterious man smiles as he takes his papers and tucks them randomly into his notebook, "they could've flown everywhere."

"it was my fault for not paying attention," chanyeol apologizes, bowing out of respect because he didn't know exactly how old the other man was.

"it's completely fine...." the man waits for chanyeol to supply his own name.

"chanyeol." chanyeol smiles.

"chanyeol," he repeats, "i'm minseok."

"pleasure to meet you, minseok-ssi."

minseok smiles once more, his lips spreading to show his teeth once more, "the pleasure is all mine."

they quickly exchange numbers out of friendliness and chanyeol curses when he sees the time, "i'm very sorry but i have to go. i'm about to be late."

"i'll see you around, chanyeol." minseok nods his head lightly and chanyeol returns the gesture before walking away swiftly.

when minseok is out of sight, it turns into a full sprint, his breathe leaving his body faster than it could enter.

the familar dance studio comes into sight and chanyeol looks at his watch as he continues full speed.

it was 1:02.

there was no point in rushing anymore as he was going to get the same reprimand from mr. do either way.

he doesnt have time to catch his breath as he enters the building, mr. do standing against a wall, his arms folded.

chanyeol didn't want to hear whatever was about to spill out of his mouth, "i'm sorry i'm late, please forgive me. i bumped into someone and, out of kindness, i helped him pick his stuff back up."

mr. do pushes himself off the wall and nods at chanyeol to put his tap shoes back on.

"next time, don't be so kind."


	2. Chapter 2

it had been a week since chanyeol had started getting private lessons from mr. do; it had also been a week since he struck up a friendship with kim minseok.

mysterious, funny and charming kim minseok to be exact.

they started talking the night after they met as chanyeol was laying in his bed, legs sore from being used for around 6 hours.

minseok had asked chanyeol to lunch and chanyeol was so lucky it was on sunday, the one day he doesn't get lessons from mr. do.

mr. do and chanyeol had a strictly professional relationship, never really spilling over the line into acquaintances - not even getting near it either.

mr. do was a good teacher and didn't scold chanyeol as much as he did the first day, probably realizing chanyeol tenacity to really learn and master the style.

chanyeol still didn't know how old he was but he was probably in his late 20s or early 30s.

"so, chanyeol-ssi, where were you running off to last week?" minseok ponders, his hand curled around a class filled with water, a lemon sitting around the rim.

"since i'm major in performance arts with a focus on dancing, i was going to my lessons," chanyeol explains, "my instructor is really..." he tries to find the right word, "...strict? yeah. he doesn't like me being late, not even by a few minutes."

"that's a lot of pressure. also, you don't seem like a dancer."

"you're not the first person to say that, hyung." chanyeol shrugs and reaches forward to grab a french fry from the plate sitting between them.

chanyeol had always liked american foods so he was happy when minseok suggested a little american diner owned by some americans that had immigrated to south korea.

"people assume dancers should be shorter and being 188 cm doesn't help my case."

"breaking all the stereotypes, chanyeol-ssi."

through texting chanyeol found out minseok is only 2 two years older than him at 23.

"what about you? you said you major in biology but you seem like a law major with that stern aura of yours."

"since high school i've enjoyed biology and i was one of those people convinced they weren't going to switch majors when their teachers told them most college freshmen do." minseok tells chanyeol who's wholly engaged.

chanyeol liked minseok and he couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

he was going with good for now.

-

minseok was walking sightly behind chanyeol but still beside him as they walked through chanyeol's dorm house.

"this is me." chanyeol says when they reach his door and turns to face minseok, a small smile on his face.

"fancy," minseok comments and chanyeol laughs, "i'll see you next time, chanyeol." minseok says as he waves chanyeol goodbye.

"wait," chanyeol stalks forward as minseoks turns around and even though he's taller, he feels smaller under minseok's gaze, "was this a date?"

chanyeol has never had to do this. normally it's said in text but minseok didn't say and chanyeol wanted to know so badly.

"it's whatever you want it to be, sweetheart."

chanyeol gapes when minseok turns to walk away.

sweetheart? oh god, chanyeol was done for.

the first thing he did after he closed the door to his dorm was call sehun and ask him where the fuck he was because he needed to talk.

he really felt like a little school girl, all giddy about minseok like he was the supposedly unattainable popular boy who was somehow interested in chanyeol.

chanyeol was sat doing his regular core homework when sehun walks through the door, a bag with what seems like chinese takeout in his hand.

"don't worry it's not for you. baekhyun's coming over in a few."

chanyeol grumbles, "please, can i leave before you have loud sex."

"i mean," sehun starts as he removes the plastic containers from the bag, "that would be ideal."

"jesus."

"he's not here, please leave a message, beep."

"i really hate you."

-

  
chanyeol left when baekhyun ended up in sehun's lap as he didn't really want to see that.

he decided to go to mr. do's studio because the man said he could use it for extra practice if he felt like it.

chanyeol had hurriredly grabbed his dance bag before leaving the dorm and sat it down in front of one of the large mirrors.

he needed to do a face mask, he thought as he examined his face up close. it seemed a little bumpy.

quickly replacing his slip on vans with his tap shoes, chanyeol starts practicing the little routine he and mr. do were going over on friday.

although he doesnt verbally say it, chanyeol thinks mr. do likes him. he's just a little more strict with his student because he wants to get the best from them.

chanyeol understands that.

while dancing the routine, he stops and makes sure to do the parts that he had trouble doing at least three times. he truly wanted to be perfect but he couldn't figure out whether that was good or bad.

after around 45 minutes of just going over previous routines mr. do had showed him, his phones ringing interrupts his dancing and he walks over to rummage through his bag to grab the phone.

what it said made chanyeol smile widely.

minseok was facetiming him.

he slides the answer button after fixing his hair in the mirror even though he was still panting.

"hello."

chanyeol flushes at the sight of the older man, lips curled up in a smile, but minseok probably couldn't tell because his face was already red anyways, "hello."

"so i had fun on our date," chanyeol's eyes sparkle at the word, somehow focusing on both minseok's mouth and eyes, "wanted to see how you were doing and when you were free next."

chanyeol's breathing was almost back to normal but his hair was slightly sweaty, "i'm only free on the weekends." he informs the elder, a sad look on his face.

"did you run a marathon?" minseok ponders after noticing chanyeol's staggered breathing.

"something like that," chanyeol answers while running a hand through his hair, "i'm at my instructors studio cause he said i could use it in my free time if i needed to."

"i'd love to see you dance someday." minseok says, his tongue darting out to lick his lips almost too fast for chanyeol to notice.

"oh really?" chanyeol cocks his head slightly to the left.

minseok affirmatively hums in response with a slight nod of his head.

"how about now?"

mr. do never said not to have visitors over, right?

"i'll be there." minseok hangs up abruptly and chanyeol texts the address.

hurriedly, chanyeol searches for a song to dance to.

he sure as he'll wasnt going to tap dance for minseok. he wanted to show his best to minseok.

he takes off the loud tap shoes and puts his slip ons back on his feet because ballet didn't call for tap shoes and his slip ons were better than nothing.

minseok wasn't even trained in dancing so he wouldn't even be able to tell if chanyeol did something wrong anyways but he wasn't taking any chances.

after connecting his phone to the speaker in the corner of the room, a knock resounds through the room and chanyeol walks quickly to open the door to see minseok blinking at him.

"hi," chanyeol greets.

"hey, sweetheart." minseok greets back and chanyeol tries to stop a shiver from going down his spine.

it doesn't work.

chanyeol moves aside to let the smaller man through, his nerves on edge.

"is this our second date of the day?" chanyeol asks as he closes the door.

"i guess it is, hmm?" minseok smiles, eyes very catlike at the addition of black eyeliner on the outer part of his eyes.

was that there earlier?

"i've never even had two dates in one week much less a day." chanyeol mumbles as he walks into the dance room, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"so," minseok claps his hands together, startling chanyeol a tiny bit before continuing, "what are you going to dance for me?"

"i was thinking ballet? it's my favorite because it lets me kind of... let go?"

"let's see what you're made of, chanyeol."

chanyeol hobbles over the stereo where his phone was sat plugged in and he presses play on the song before rushing over to his spot.

five, six, seven, eight.

minseok is standing to the side near the door, arms crossed and looking oh-so intimidating that chanyeol almost fumbles the first move.

almost.

he starts the familiar routine, the music flowing through his entire body, his body being controlled by the music. it was like he wasn't doing anything at this point.

it was the music doing everything for him.

chanyeol never opened his eyes while he was dancing and it's not like he would've because kim minseok was staring at his every move.

chanyeol looked so graceful to any onlooker - in this case it was minseok - you probably wouldn't be able to pick out a mistake even if you were mr. lee or mr. do.

ballet and chanyeol were a match made in heaven.

after doing a small bit on the floor, he pirouettes quickly, jumping into the air while spinning then lands on his foot with his right hand in the air as the music stops in perfect timing.

chanyeol finally opens his eyes, his breathing heavy but minseok's gaze on him was even heavier.

"chanyeol, that..." minseok gapes as he tries to find the right words, "that was amazing."

chanyeol smiles from ear to ear at the praise, and minseok walks forward, "i can only do waltz. my mother made me learn it."

"i know the waltz." chanyeol nods, already half expecting what minseok said next.

"do you wanna dance?" minseok holds his hand out, looking dainty in chanyeol's larger hand as he takes it but minseok assumes the position for the man anyways and chanyeol places his hands on minseok's shoulders as minseoks hands wind around chanyeol's waist.

chanyeol thought it felt weird with no music, "can i go put some music on?"

chanyeol shifts awkwardly from foot to foot as he asks the question, "i was thinking we could just do it with no music, chanyeol-ssi."

he nods and quietly counts one two three four under his breath before starting the simple box dance.

the first thing he notices is that minseok's hair smelled really nice. but he also notices that minseok is really good at the dance - albeit an easy one but he's not tripping over his feet like some people do.

"you're really talented, you know." minseok says quietly while they're still dancing in the quiet room.

"i've been practicing dance since i was little so i'd hope so."

chanyeol shivers when he feels minseok's cold hand touch an exposed part of his back.

"did i scare you?" minseok asks, looking up and slightly moving his hand away.

chanyeol shakes his head before whispering, "i liked it."

minseok smiles and chanyeol surprises himself by kissing the smaller man on the cheek.

he looks taken aback but takes advantage while chanyeol's head is still dipped down a little bit to kiss him on the lips this time.

minseok's eyes immediately close but chanyeol's are wide open at the sudden act but eventually brings one of his hands to rest on his cheek, the other on the side of his neck.

minseok, however, moves his hand up and down chanyeol back below his shirt, feeling chanyeol's muscles tense and untense as the kiss slowly becomes more forceful.

a tap on minseok's neck signals that chanyeol needed to catch his breathe and the two boys break apart, chanyeol keeping his forehead flush with minseok's.

"wow." chanyeol mutters, his eyes on minseok's lips.

"chanyeol?" a voice questions breaking the boys apart.

of course it's him. military hair, broad shoulders and deep eyes.

"i didn't know you'd actually come here to practice..." mr. do says, "if that's what you were doing."

he gestures to the couple and chanyeol flushes red all the way from his neck to the tip of his ears.

"i'm sorry, mr. do."

"i saw the lights on and was worried someone had broken in - granted theres nothing in here to steal." mr. do scratches the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable and out of place for the first time since chanyeol met him.

"i'll be outside." minseok whispers before bowing to mr. do and walking out of the room.

"i'm sorry, i should've asked if i could bring people in. i was practicing but he wanted to come over and i-"

"it's fine, chanyeol, really. was just worried."

mr. do was being surprisingly nice and levelheaded with chanyeol for once and it was nice to see this side of the man who's normally criticizing him for every second he is late and every step he gets wrong.

guess it was true that teachers are 100 times nicer outside of teaching.

"is he your boyfriend?" mr. do breaks the silence.

"i, uh- i don't know." chanyeol levels with himself.

"well, you don't want to keep him waiting - whoever he is. go on. don't be late tomorrow, okay?"

"thank you, mr. do," chanyeol smiles and he walks over to unplug his phone from the stereo and grabs his bag quickly, "i was practicing, by the way, i just..."

"got sidetracked?" mr. do finishes.

"yeah." chanyeol nervously grins. he hoped mr. do hadn't seen their kiss. that'd be embarrassing.

"i'll see you tomorrow, chanyeol."

"bye, hyung."

chanyeol nods before exiting the studio.

the cold night air feels good on his bare legs and minseok pushes himself off the side of the building, hands in his pockets.

"sorry about that." chanyeol refers to mr. do walking in unexpectedly.

"you couldn't have known he was coming, chanyeol. it's fine."

chanyeol walks over to minseok and wraps his arms around his neck again, "second times a charm."  
he leans in to capture minseok's lips once more and moves with more confidence this time even though minseok was obviously in control.

minseok bites lightly on chanyeol's lower lip, and chanyeol opens his eyes to see how well the moonlight contrasts with minseok's features and pulls back.

chanyeol breathes out, "let's go to your place."

-

"same clothes as yesterday?" mr. do asks as chanyeol walks through the door of the studio.

chanyeol glares at him and mr. do just chuckles, "sorry, at least you're early."

chanyeol puts on the tap shoes after messing with his slightly damp hair.

he had taken a shower at minseok's before he left so he didn't smell like sweat even before he had started practice with mr. do.

the first day of practice he had with mr. do was pretty much the entire day but now that he only comes on weekdays, it only lasts about 3 hours until noon before his real college classes start.

"also, can you call me kyungsoo? i meant to tell you the first week but you were being a brat."

"you were the one being hard on me for nothing." chanyeol counters. he was not a brat.

"i was only being hard because i wanted to make sure you were serious about this. not many people can stand with me as their teacher because i want the best for my students."

"so does mr. lee but he was never that rude."

mr. d- kyungsoo shrugs, "different styles. i want to make sure people want to be here and are willing to suffer through an asshole like me to truly improve. do you get me?"

chanyeol starts stretching and he sighs because he does understand. kyungsoo seemed really nice last night - even though it was a slightly embarrassing moment - and he knew deep down that he was right.

"i get it. i'm sorry for halfway shacking up in here ladt night, too."

"chanyeol, you apologized at least 3 times last night and none of them were needed and it's not needed now either. finish stretching and we'll get started with today." kyungsoo smiles as he stretches along with chanyeol.

chanyeol liked when the man smiled because it made him and the entirety of tap dancing seem more in reach and manageable.

maybe kyungsoo wasn't so bad after all.

chanyeol smiles to himself at the thought before replying, "yes, sir."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i've been gone for a while. i was in a bad place for a while and it took me a few weeks to get my writing bug back. but here i am!!! there is smut in this chapter so please enjoy :-)

"good job today, chanyeol, " kyungsoo smiles as chanyeol drinks from his water bottle, "you're really improving."

it had been exactly one month since chanyeol had been getting lessons from kyungsoo.

chanyeol beams at the praise and thanks his teacher, "it's all because of your skill, hyung. thank you."

the elder playfully scoffs, "of course it's because i'm so talented."

the selfishness of the statement is overthrown by the bright smile kyungsoo throws chanyeol.

the pair had definitely come a long way from their bitterness towards each other at the beginning of their working together, to being actual friends.

chanyeol liked he could call kyungsoo his friend.

he would tell kyungsoo how his day was going and kyungsoos would listen - like, actually listen. sometimes, he would even provide advice for the college student and, of course, chanyeol took it.

he found out kyungsoo was 31 and it surprised chanyeol.

(" _why do you look so surprised?_ " kyungsoo had asked.

" _it's just... you seemed younger._ " chanyeol answers back.

the older laughed, " _sorry to disappoint, i'm old._ "

chanyeol rushed to tell him he didn't think he was old with a flush on his face and kyungsoo just laughed in return.)

"chanyeol, seriously, you're a quick learner. another month and you'll be ready to pass your exam with absolute ease." kyungsoo praises.

chanyeol smiles lightly down at his water bottle and pretends to ignore the flutter of his heart as the older gives him the compliment.

incidentally, it had been a month since chanyeol met minseok as well.

they had officially started dating a few days after kyungsoo caught them in the studio and he was actually happy about it.

minseok grounded him because he was a few years older and therefore more secure in his future. he was already in his last year of college because he was doing the extra two years for his masters in biology.

chanyeol hadn't even graduated with a bachelors yet.

speaking of minseok, the male texted him, indicated by the sound of his phone vibrating, as he walked over to his dance bag.

he squatted down to stick his water bottle in the side pocket before grabbing his phone from under his change of clothes.

 

 _minseok <3_  
You're done with practice, now right?

 

chanyeol typed in response.

 

yeah he just let me off. why?

 

the three dots quickly showed up followed by a vibration.

 

 _minseok <3_  
Do you want to get lunch? You can choose where.

 

chanyeol eagerly types back affer his stomach growls as if it had read the message itself. he was so glad he didn't have classes today.

 

yes!!! i'll be at yours in 10 :p

 

kyungsoo had met minseok a few times after the rather awkward first encounter. so it was obvious that kyungsoo would ask,

"are you talking to minseok?"

chanyeol nods, "we're going to lunch."

"don't eat too much," kyungsoo tells chanyeol as he slings his bag over his shoulder and walks towards the door, "have fun."

chanyeol smiles at kyungsoo with a small wave of his overly large hand and leaves.

chanyeol wished he wasn't so... _large_  sometimes. he felt like he stuck out among a crowd, and while that's good for situations like concerts or something where he can easily find his friends and vice versa, it wasn't so good for the random spikes of anxiety he gets. he wouldn't consider himself to have anxiety per se, but he definitely felt it every so often.

also his size didn't fit how he acted half the time - a big baby.

he was glad minseok was so.. accommodating to his needs.

he had arrived at minseok's dorm, people minseok had inteoduced him to waving at him as he walks towards minseok's room.

chanyeol knocks quietly on the door while nodding to someone passes by him - he thinks his name was junmyeon but chanyeol wasn't so sure so he decided to stay quiet to avoid embarrassment.

minseok opens the door wearing a plain black short sleeve shirt and blue jeans just skinny enough to have chanyeol's heartbeat increase. the older had a towel in his hands and smiles to chanyeol before continuing to towel his damp hair.

"you see," minseok starts, chanyeol closing the door before turning to face him, "i would kiss you hello but i'm afraid i'm already behind on time."

"that doesn't mean i can't kiss you." chanyeol grins before leaning down, and capturing minseok's lips with his own in a quick peck.

"look at that," minseok beams, his eyes looking magnificent even in the dull light of a dorm room, "i like this chanyeol."

"don't think this is me giving up my position now, minseok." chanyeol chastises and minseok raises his eyebrows before deciding his hair was dry enough.

"damn," minseok sighs sarcastically, "i kind of wanted to be fucked."

chanyeol grips the bed frame he had been leaning against, his mouth suddenly running dry.

"i'm kidding," minseok laughs, his gums on show for the world but it was only chanyeol seeing it at the moment, "maybe you'll change your mind though."

chanyeol doubted it.

 

-

 

"shit, chanyeol-" minseok moans quietly, his hand finding his way to chanyeols hair, tugging just enough to have chanyeol moaning around his cock.

chanyeol had definitely gotten better at head since dating minseok because dragging the older man to the edge, the deep groans that he elicited gave chanyeol even more drive.

"you look so-" minseok hisses as chanyeol buries his nose in the pubic hair at the base of his cock, successfully deepthroating him, "shit, you look so good like this, chanyeol."

chanyeol drags himself back up, chasing oxygen and his breath is ragged as he breathes in heavily.

"c'mere." minseok slurs, the hand in chanyeol's hair tugged him upwards before their lips crash together.

sometime after their lunch, they came back to chanyeol's dorm and they ended like this, on chanyeol's bed, chanyeol completely naked while minseok's jeans are just pulled down to his knees.

"mmm." chanyeol hums into the kiss as minseok palms at his ass, his hips moving with a mind of their own as they move in slow circles looking for some sort of friction.

"no." minseok warns, his hands moving to grip his hips.

minseok flips the younger of the two over and crawls over chanyeol, kicking his pants and underwear off along the way.

"you're so pretty, sweetheart." minseok compliments, his hands caging chanyeol in from both sides and chanyeol's face turns red and spreads to his ears and chest.

minseok kisses along chanyeol's neck and collarbone and bites when chanyeol doesn't respond, "what do you say?"

"t-thank you." chanyeol whimpers, his hands gripping and scratching up minseoks back.

minseok hums in approval before moving chanyeol onto his stomach, gripping his hips and pulling his ass up into the air, his face smooshed into the sheets of his bed.

chanyeol swears he sees stars when minseok licks a flat stripe across his asshole, his body going lax and the only thing holding him up is minseok's strong hands on his hips.

" _oh_." chanyeol moans aloud and minseok continues his ministrations, poking the tip of his tongue inside chanyeol lightly but never all the way.

chanyeol whines at the teasing and minseok's fingers dig deeper into chanyeol's hips at the sound.

there was probably going to be bruising tomorrow - not like chanyeol ever minded.

when minseok stops his teasing and finally pushes his tongue into chanyeol, he moans too loudly. he was absolutely sure he was going to have complaints within the morning. the elder works his tongue in and out of chanyeol, stretching him open slowly.

a finger ends up joining his tongue and then another until chanyeol is practically under minseok's spell, the only thing running through his mind is minseok's name.

"oh _god_ , minseok, i can't-" chanyeol moans midway through the sentence and then whines when minseok retracts his tongue to just work in three fingers into chanyeol's ass.

"you look so good like this, sweetheart. so fucking needy." minseok uses his free hand to lightly smack chanyeol's ass.

the perks of being a dancer is that chanyeol had more than enough fat on his ass and made him a very sought after man if and when he went to clubs.

chanyeol gasps when minseok removes his finger and chanyeol's hole flexes around nothing, his hands clenching and unclenching the sheets of his bed

minseoks hand snakes his way around chanyeol's neck squeezing lightly before moving his palm to chanyeol's mouth, "spit."

chanyeol gathers his saliva before spitting it into minseok's hand.

it made chanyeol's heart race at the idea they weren't using lube, the part of him that was a masochist soaring in excitement. it's not that he expected much pain because minseok always prepped him well enough but the idea of something making him sore afterwards was exhilarating.

minseok rubs he spit on his cock before pressing the tip to chanyeol's entrance. chanyeol's keens in response and pushes his hips backwards towards minseok.

minseok clenches harshly at his hips, small blue marks already appearing from earlier.

chanyeol groans when minseok bottoms out, his lower half hissing in slight pain in resistance. his entire body goes slack, letting minseok basically use him.

minseok rubs small circles into the bruising hips on chanyeol before pulling out and pushing back in - starting off slow and deep before transitioning to fast and brutal.

"oh-" chanyeol moans, his voice bouncing with every slap of skin, "feels so fucking good." chanyeol manages a coherant sentence despite the amount of pleasure coursing through his body.

he can already feel the pit of his stomach knotting up, his breathing becoming more an more labored.

"you feel amazing, too, baby." minseok grits out, his teeth clenched in pleasure.

chanyeol was glad he had such an effect on the elder, and that it wasn't just one sided.

minseok flips over chanyeol for what seems the thousandth time that night, pulling out for a second - much to chanyeol's disappointment, before sliding back in with ease.

minseok moves his grip from chanyeol's hips to his thighs and pushes his legs forward, almost folding the dancer in half.

"i wanted to lo-" minseok's cut off by chanyeol louder than normal moan as minseok's cock finds his prostate and just slams into it over and over again, "i wanted to look at you. you look- ah. you look so fucking beautiful like this."

chanyeol can only moan in response, the pressure in his stomach building up, threatening to push over.

" _minseok, please, oh god please please please_." chanyeol's eyes roll back into his head in such intense pleasure before his vision returns, seeing minseok's black hair stuck on his forehead from the sheen of sweat. chanyeol was sure he looked the same except 10 times worse.

"wait, a second, sweetheart, i'm almost there." minseok sounds almost as labored as chanyeol, the pleasure getting to him as well.

chanyeol grips the sheets to the side of him, the sound of the headboard a thing of the past at this point, practically white noise.

"minseok, i can't hold it, oh my god please, let me cum," chanyeol begs and begs, the tension in his lower body threatening to release any moment, " _please please plea-_ "

"now, baby." minseok instructs and chanyeol doesn't have to be told twice.

he releases all over his stomach, the sheets getting slightly dirty as well. minseok follows shortly after, his cum spurting inside chanyeol, a warm feeling left behind as minseok pulls out.

"that was so good." chanyeol says before realizing how lame it sounded and blushing.

"you need to get cleaned up," minseok says, swinging his legs over the bed and gesturing to the drying cum on his stomach and cum leaking out his ass, "come on."

"can you carry me?" chanyeol pouts, his arms reaching forward like a baby.

minseok laughs, his eyes shining as he looks at the tall man child, "sure."

despite his height, minseok easily picked chanyeol up, not really minding the mess on and inside his body.

luckily chanyeol's room had a bathroom so minseok just sets chanyeol down on the toilet lid before running a bath for the both of them.

chanyeol hums when he looks down to his hips and thighs to see numerous small bruises at different stages - some were still forming and others were black and blue.

chanyeol loved it and he was quite sure he loved minseok, too.

 

-

 

"what's wrong with you today?" kyungsoo asks, his eyes narrowed when he looks at chanyeol's slightly limping self.

"what do you mean?" chanyeol innocently asks, trying not to prolong the embarrassment.

"you're limping a little bit." kyungsoo deadpans and when he sees chanyeol's ears light up, the older man's eyes widen in understanding, "ohhhh."

"oh my god." chanyeol moves to lean on the nearest wall, attempting to hide his burning face from kyungsoo.

"i didn't expect that." murmurs kyungsoo unknowing to chanyeol, the mans hand clench lightly at his side before getting himself together and speaking loud enough for chanyeol to hear, "do you want to continue practice?"

chanyeol nods against the wall before pushing himself off, "please."

kyungsoo walks over to start the song over again and chanyeol takes his place on the floor, eyes not reaching kyungsoo's for the rest of the practice.

but not looking at kyungsoo means chanyeol doesn't notice kyungsoo's glances toward the younger.

at the end of the practice chanyeol awkwardly waves kyungsoo bye and then calls sehun.

"hey, hyung."

"sehun, where are you?" chanyeol asks, rain pouring down in front of the studio. chanyeol was standing under the small cover in front of the door.

"i'm about to go to class, why?"

"is it not raining where you are?" chanyeol whines. he didn't want to be soaking wet for class but he also didn't want to be late either.

"it is but i have an _umbrella_."

"i didn't know it was going to rain today so im stuck at kyungsoo's studio. shit." chanyeol whispers the last word as he hugs his body with his left arm. droplets of water were getting on his legs.

"i'm sorry, i can't help. my class starts in like 5 minutes. doesn't yours start in," there was a pause, presumably sehun looking at his watch, "35 minutes?"

"yes but i still don't want to get wet."

"sorry, hyung. bye."

chanyeol curses under his breath when the line goes dead.

"chanyeol?" kyungsoo opens the door of the studio and chanyeol glances down at the umbrella in his hand.

"kyungsoo hyung, can i please borrow your umbrella?" chanyeol borderline begs, thunder striking in the distance making him flinch.

"i have to be somewhere, too, chanyeol." kyungsoo sighs.

"i have to be at class in 30 minutes at the kim lecture hall and i really can't be late. i have such a bad grade and if i miss class my grade will just go down to shi-"

"kim lecture hall? i'm meeting taeyong at the café near there."

chanyeol's eyes light up, as much as they could in the gloomy cloudly weather, "oh, thank god."

"who said i'd let you walk with me?" kyungsoo questions, tone spitting.

chanyeol's jaw goes slack in shock before the sound of kyungsoo chuckling brings him back to his senses, "i'm kidding." kyungsoo opens the umbrella and holds it above both his head and chanyeol's.

"thank you." chanyeol whispers and follows kyungsoo in step into the rain.

"no problem. i don't want you to fail this year and have all my work go down the drain, do i?" kyungsoo jokes and chanyeol laughs.

"i guess not." chanyeol answers, a smile on his face at kyungsoo's joking manner.

chanyeol really did enjoy these little jokes he and kyungsoo shared. they were really only limited to their times before, during and after practice but this is the first time they've really interacted outside of the studio.

"chanyeol?" kyungsoo questions and chanyeol focuses on kyungsoo again? "you're drifting to the left."

chanyeol didn't even notice his arm was getting wet, "oh." he rubs the water off his arm.

"come here."

chanyeol gasps when kyungsoo wraps his arm around his waist and pulls him closer. he had forgotten there were a few bruises near that area and chanyeol groans.

chanyeol automatically shivers at the loss of contact when kyungsoo removes his hand in alarm, "did i do something?"

chanyeol shakes his head and feels guilty at what he says next, "no...i liked it."

even though he wasn't even cheating, the idea of him liking kyungsoo's arm around his waist and feeling secure beside the man made his brain flash 'WARNING' over and over again with minseok's face appearing.

kyungsoo keeps his composure and places his hand back on the dip on chanyeol's waist.

chanyeol's shirt had ridden up a bit and he sighed when he felt kyungsoo's - surprising warm - pinky make contact.

he swore he felt kyungsoo rubbing his thumb into the fabric covered part of his stomach but he brushed it off as his imagination.

chanyeol probably just missed minseok, that's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to say that minseok and chanyeol did practice unsafe sex. they both are tested and trust eachother. please be safe if and when you have sex.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof hi it's been a while. i'm back with a chapter that mainly reinforces chanyeol and sehun's stupid friendship and a little bit of blossoming chansoo

sehun yawns, his limbs stretching past the length of the couch sat opposite of chanyeol's bed.

"why are you always here?" chanyeol questions, his fingers picking at a fray in his blanket, choosing to ignore his notes, "don't tell me you're actually homeless."

chanyeol dodges the pillow the younger throws at him, "what?"

"i'm not homeless, asshole."

"i'm your elder, watch it."

"i hope your eldery bones crack when you perform for your exa- ow!" chanyeol threw the pillow back at sehun square in the face.

after a few more bickers sent between the friends, sehun asks about kyungsoo.

"what do you want to know? he's a good teacher." chanyeol shrugs, brushing the question off.

"chanyeol, i found his instagram," chanyeol throws his pen at sehun with a 'fucking weirdo' but it misses, " _and_ he's really cute. are you sure you aren't into him?"

"as you know, i'm fully committed to minseok, thank you. i've never been a cheater-"

"except for the one time you bought answers to an exam you knew you were going to fail-"

"-and i never will be."

sehun tosses chanyeol's pen onto his bed with a roll of his eyes.

"sure, sure. i've never even met him, you know. you'd think a best friend's approval would be needed, hm?" sehun raises his eyebrows humorously and chanyeol snorts

"you're opinion is only needed when i want to know which colors go together for my dance outfits, sehun."

-

chanyeol had just walked back into the dance room after changing his clothes when kyungsoo asks a question that startles him.

"do you want to get lunch?"

chanyeol looks up puzzled, his water bottle almost slipping out of his hand.

kyungsoo and chanyeol never had hung out apart from the other day when kyungsoo had that damned umbrella.

"lunch?" chanyeol repeats almost dumbly.

"yeah. i suppose you should get more comfortable with me since i am going to be helping you for the next months. it's been a month or so and it feels weird just knowing you as a student."

chanyeol hesitates. although kyungsoo isn't one of his formal teachers, he closely associated him with taeyong and taeyong was his professor, so that made kyungsoo his professor in his eyes as well.

none of his teachers have ever asked him out for lunch and chanyeol had never really been interested either - except for this one chemistry teacher chanyeol had in high school. he still had dreams about him. god, was he beautiful.

"is it okay?" chanyeol warily questions, stuffing his water bottle back into the mesh pocket on his bag.

"what do you mean?" kyungsoo's brows push together.

"what if people get suspicious of, like, a... student-teacher relationship or something."

"first of all, this is korea, you know. do you think peoples automatic assumption to seeing two men together is a gay affair?" chanyeol shakes his head, prompting kyungsoo to continue, "exactly. second, i'm not grading you so why would it benefit you? why can't it just be a friendly lunch?"

chanyeol hesitates because kyungsoo will be grading him at the end of the year to determine whether he graduates or not. that may be a conflict of interest. just maybe.

"come on." kyungsoo insists and chanyeol gives in.

"fine." chanyeol bends over to pick his bag up and misses his teacher holding his breath at the sliver of his back that peaks under his shirt, "where are we going?"

kyungsoo shrugs, "i was thinking that chinese place near the biochemistry building."

chanyeol perks up at the mention, "i love that place. minseok took me there a few weeks ago, i loved the chow mein." chanyeol hums at the thought.

"well, that's nice. i'm glad to know you'll enjoy it." kyungsoo smiles a soft smile towards chanyeol.

kyungsoo walks into the backroom to grab his stuff and chanyeol shifts from foot to foot while leaning on the wall and waits for him.

chanyeol wasn't going to lie. kyungsoo in casual clothes was definitely a sight to see.

his hair had gotten a little longer since chanyeol had met him and it was measily styled up. his torso was clad in a dusty green shirt and his legs were draped with the pleasing color of khaki.

chanyeol didn't expect less from the experienced dancer - at some point you got to stop getting your friends to choose your costumes, right?

chanyeol hadn't realized he was staring for a little too long until kyungsoo coughs lightly then smiles and walks to the door, "you coming?"

chanyeol blinks and nods his head, "yeah."

kyungsoo opens the door and chanyeol grips his bag over his shoulder as kyungsoo holds the door for him.

"my car is parked in the back." kyungsoo says when chanyeol looks at him confused for walking around the building.

"you have a car?"

"yeah, i mean i have to travel for my work. bus fare gets expensive over time and i can't walk everywhere," he explains, chanyeol following sightly behind kyungsoo, "plus i don't think you'd want to bring your dirty clothes into a restaurant."

chanyeol agrees with a nod when they get to kyungsoo's car.

it's a small, silver compact car with leather interiors and a sun roof. from chanyeol's observations, it's a fairly new model. the stereo section is equipped with a touchscreen and it allows you to choose from sirius fm stations - with the membership. chanyeol began to wonder how well sought after kyungsoo was as a dancer.

chanyeol hands kyungsoo his bag when the latter holds his hand out, the backseat door open before climbing into the passenger seat. a few seconds later, kyungsoo plops down in the drivers seat, sends chanyeol a small smile and starts the car, "it's not going to take long but you should buckle up. i don't want you getting hurt."

chanyeol unknowingly flushes at the somewhat protective comment and grabs the seat beat, buckling it.

the pair drive in comfortable silence, the radio lowly playing in the background only talk a few times about rather friendly topics.

it definitely felt weird to chanyeol because the only time he'd been in a car with one of his teachers is when mr. lee had taken him to one of the schools dance competitions because chanyeol had missed the bus and had hardly enough for a taxi.

it wasn't weird then because the destination was different. this time, he's going out for lunch with his dance coach. kind of weird.

"i don't know why you're so tense." kyungsoo observes and chanyeol had only realized the rather tight grip he had on the car seat, "it's okay, chanyeol. i look like a baby so people will assume we're both just students."

chanyeol mutters, "a hot baby."

"what?" kyungsoo questions as he pulls into the closest parking spot to the restaurant.

"n-nothing." chanyeol flusters and has trouble opening the door causing kyungsoo to laugh and lean over to open it.

chanyeol sees kyungsoo's muscles tense and untense even under his shirt and chanyeol finds that too distracting. he needed to get this lunch over with.

-

"what made you want to be become a dancer?" kyungsoo asks as chanyeol scans the menu even though he already knows what he wants.

"i don't know," chanyeol shrugs, "i guess i was good at it. my mom told me i had been dancing since i could walk."

kyungsoo chuckles at the mental image of toddler chanyeol prancing around.

"what about you?" chanyeol counters, "what inspired you?"

"my mom was a dancer and i always saw her dancing because she brought me everywhere she went." kyungsoo smiles fondly at the memory and chanyeol can't help but inwardly coo, "she would always let me watch her practice and one day i just kind of followed along with her. turned out i was really good at tap dancing."

chanyeol smiles widely, "that's so sweet. your mom must be so proud of you."

kyungsoo nods to that, "she still comes to all my performances as if i was still 13."

"aw, that's so cute. i'd love to meet her sometime. she sounds really special to you."

chanyeol was surprised at how natural it was to just talk to kyungsoo as his friend - as his equal. maybe it was because he went from kind of hating him to tolerating him to finally respecting him. chanyeol didn't know why but he liked it.

he hoped in the back of his mind they would still keep contact even after he graduates.

"i'm sure she'd love you. you are easily lovable considering how massive you are." kyungsoo jokes and chanyeol pouts lightly at the jab at his height, "seriously, you're a walking oxymoron, chanyeol."

"hey!" chanyeol taps kyungsoo's shin under the table with the tip of his shoe and it eventually turns into a game of footsie filled with laughter.

they don't settle down until the waiter comes back to the table to take their food order.

chanyeol ordered the chow mein, obviously, and so did kyungsoo.

"so, yeah, i'm an oxymoron but what about you?" chanyeol inquires and kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, "you're so short and small yet you scared the living hell out of me the first day we met. you were so mean."

"i just wanted to make sure you were serious about wanting my help. so many uptight, stuck up college students come to me for help and they never really get serious about it and i wasn't about to waste my time again. i'm sorry."

"it's fine, kyungsoo, don't worry. anyways, back to my point. i'm tall and lovable but you're short and cold. explain."

kyungsoo shrugs, "it's just how i am. i do like to joke but i tend to keep a stoic personality. i don't know why."

the truth is, kyungsoo knew why, especially with chanyeol, but he didn't deem it appropriate for the time being.

"okay," chanyeol rolls his eyes and smiles when he notices their waiter come from the kitchen with their bowls of chow mein.

"yay." chanyeol drags out the _ay_ sound as the man sets the food in front of them before grabbing his chopsticks and immediately eating.

"you're acting starved, chanyeol." kyungsoo notes before starting to eat his own food, albeit slower than chanyeol.

chanyeol pauses to swallow before explaining, "it's not my fault i woke up a little late and didn't have time to eat before i had to come to practice."

"actually, i think that _is_ your fault." kyungsoo jokes and then starts chuckling when chanyeol gives him the stink eye.

-

"thank you for lunch, kyungsoo." chanyeol says when they pull up to his dorm house.

"any time, okay, chanyeol?" kyungsoo tells chanyeol as he grabs the bag from the backseat, "you can take the day off tomorrow from practice."

chanyeol looks confusedly at kyungsoo, "why?"

"honestly, i don't know. just thought you deserved it."

chanyeol smiles and hugs kyungsoo around the neck without thinking. reality hits him when kyungsoo keeps his arms pinned to his side and he pulls back, "sorry."

"it's fine, get going."

chanyeol hesitates but ends up pushing open the door and getting out. he closes the door and waves at kyungsoo through the window. kyungsoo returns the wave and drives off.

with a long sigh, a breathe chanyeol didn't even know he was holding, he walks into his dormitory and quickly gets to his room to find sehun laying on his couch, phone hovering over his face.

"why did i give you a key to my room again?"

sehun almost drops his phone on his face after being startled by chanyeol before sitting up, "because you love me?"

"no... not that." chanyeol rubs his chin in thought, "probably because i pitied the little homeless law major. yeah that's it." chanyeol moves to his bed, avoiding sehun's foot trying to trip him.

"i told you, i'm not homeless."

"and i'm not gay."

"i hate you."

chanyeol laughs and pulls out his phone that he hadn't checked all day for a matter of fact.

 

_minseok <3_

Do you want to hang out tonight?

 

minseok had sent the message around the time he had ended practice because he knew when kyungsoo would let me out. chanyeol felt a little bad for not answering.

 

yeah sure. do you want to come over to mine? you can meet sehun. he basically lives here.

i think he's homeless.

 

chanyeol had glanced at sehun while typing the message and sehun pesters him about what he said.

"shut up, sehun, it's nothing." chanyeol laughs when sehun slumps down into his couch.

"do you want to meet minseok tonight? chanyeol asks after a slight silence between the pair.

"fucking finally." sehun sighs, "if he matches what i think your type is, i'm going to laugh so much."

"and what do you think my type is?"

-

sehun laughed as soon as he saw minseok show up at chanyeol's door.

"uh, why is he laughing?" minseok questions adter stepping into the dorm, barely fit for one person much less three.

"nothing, sehun's just a dumbass."

sehun calms down before telling chanyeol, "you owe me money or something, because i seriously have your ideal type down to the T."

minseok raises his eyebrow at that, "what's chanyeol's ideal type?"

"sehun, please shut the fu-"

"short and dominating." sehun gets a pillow thrown at him, "what is it with you and pillow throwing?"

"minseok, i'm sorry." chanyeol leans down to peck minseok's lips, "this is sehun, my friend."

" _best_ friend." sehun corrects after placing the pillow back on chanyeol's bed and holds his hand out for minseok.

"sadly." chanyeol sighs as sehun and minseok shake hands briefly.

"nice to meet you." minseok smiles up at sehun.

"i like him, chanyeol. he's nice," sehun goes to sit back on the couch, "how'd you get such a nice guy?"

"stop bullying me."

"you call me homeless."

"anyways. minseok, do you want to watch a movie or something?" chanyeol says as he beckons his boyfriend to sit next to him on his bed. the older follows his requests and sits next to chanyeol, only to have chanyeol basically move to sit in his lap.

"damn, i guess i'll go." sehun gets up from the couch, phone in hand.

"now you know how i felt when you and baekhyun are here," and to minseok, "i'm basically forced out of here when he has baekhyun over. PDA to the max."

"shut up, chanyeol." with that, sehun leaves the couple to cuddle and watch movies for the night.

"sehun's nice." minseok tells chanyeol after a few minutes of chanyeol searching his movie basket for something to watch, "you know, when he wasn't laughing at how short i was. but i guess i should take it as a compliment that he thought i was dominating from first glance."

"he's nice and funny which is why he's my best friend. we joke so much, i think people think we actually hate each other." chanyeol flips over movies one by one to be disappointed one after another, "if it weren't for him, i wouldn't have went to kyungsoo for coaching and i wouldn't have met you."

minseok laughs with endearment and crawls to the other side of the bed to kiss chanyeol's cheek, "cutie."

chanyeol was really happy for once in his life and he never wanted anything to change.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH! 1500 hits!! thank you guys so much <3 i started this fic off to be a oneshot and now here we are. thank you ao much for reading - this chapter is just a bunch of chansoo. just chansoo trash really.

"sehun, please come to the movies with me." chanyeol begs for the nth time.

"why don't you ask minseok?" sehun inquires before resuming his conversation with baekhyun.

"because he's going out of town until next weekend for some family thing, i don't know." chanyeol pleads once more, "i hate watching scary movies by myself, i need someone to cling to. please, sehun."

"sorry to break it to you, but i'm a switch. maybe i want to cling to you."

chanyeol grimaces at the comment, "i didn't want to know your fucking position, sehun."

"yeah, well, i know yours so it's only fair." sehun laughs when chanyeol sits down on his bed in a defeated manner.

"i really wanted to see a quiet place." chanyeol murmurs into his pillow, hugged to his chest.

"have you thought about asking kyungsoo?"

chanyeol laughs, "why would i ask kyungsoo?"

"uh, i don't know. it seems to me he wants to be your friends, i mean he treated you to lunch the other day. maybe you can hang out more." sehun explains with a shrug of his shoulders.

"it's just weird. him wanting to hang out with me, me asking him to hang out. it's all too informal. he won't even let me call him hyung," chanyeol sighs, putting the pilliw back at the head of his bed, "even if i did want to, i don't even have his phone number."

"tsk, tsk, chanyeol." sehun makes the shame motion with his fingers and moves to sit beside chanyeol, "instagram is for that."

"he probably isn't even free, much less willing to hear and see me act scared for my life." chanyeol mentions with a slight pout.

"stop making excuses. deep down you want to be friends with him and you're just too awkward to make it happen." sehun pinches chanyeol's thigh earning a yelp from the elder, "his instagram is literally his name. dokyungsoo. just dm him or something. stop whining about not having a movie partner when you have a viable option right in your palms."

chanyeol looks down to his locked phone, pout slightly more prominent than before.

"fine."

"thank god. i'll be going, baekhyun wants to cook me dinner even though he can't cook in the first place." sehun grabs his bag from the floor at the base of the couch, slinging it over his shoulder, before calling to chanyeol at the door, "if kyungsoo says he can't make it, you're welcome to come eat burned rice with me and baekhyun."

"tasty."

sehun shuts the door, the knob jinging as he locks the door behind him.

lips pursed, chanyeol hesitantly types kyungsoo's username into the search bar of instagram.

a familar face pops up as the top search and chanyeol clicks the profile. kyungsoo's private account pops up, the bio very simple with his age and 'korea has seoul' which kind of made chanyeol laugh out loud. he feels weird pressing the follow button but he feels even weirder when kyungsoo quickly accepts and follows him back. chanyeol wasn't private.

 

yeolliechan

     > why were you so quick to accept

 

chanyeol laughs when it shows read below the message rather quickly.

 

dokyungsoo

      > I was texting my mom when I got the notification so I just got it out of the way because I would've forgotten about it.

yeolliechan

      > hmm. i'm not convinced.

dokyungsoo

      > You don't capitalize at the beginning of your sentences, I'm starting to think I shouldn't have accepted the request.

 

chanyeol rolls his eyes. he just didn't have the time for autocorrect or autocapitalization on his phone because it annoyed him.

 

yeolliechan

     > keep my culture out of this

dokyungsoo

     > I forgot you were a millennial.

yeolliechan

     > anyways, i was wondering if you wanted to see a movie tonight? it's fine if you can't.

 

chanyeol frowns when the elder doesn't reply right away and decided to go shower considering he and minseok had a busy night last night because it was the last night they would see each other for a few days.

the sound of his phone dinging, makes chanyeol slide the shower curtain back to pick up his phone after drying his hands on the towel at the rack.

he unlocked his phone to view the message kyungsoo had sent.

 

dokyungsoo

      > I'm busy tonight, sorry.

 

the hopeful feeling leaves chanyeol's body to be replaced with a disappointed one instead. he shouldn't have assumed kyungsoo had no life or actually wanted to deal with him on days he doesn't have to.

 

another message pops up and chanyeol's eyebrows furrow.

 

dokyungsoo

       > Instead of a movie, how about you come with me to see my mom perform?

 

chanyeol decides to reply when he's not, you know, naked in the shower. a smile overshadows the disappointment he had felt earlier for the remainder of the shower. after chanyeol finishes his shower, he puts on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, not bothering with pants at that moment.

chanyeol grins at the message once more before typing his reply

 

yeolliechan

      > sounds like a plan, mr. do.

 

chanyeol had almost typed _date_ instead of plan and his cheeks flushed at the thought. he shook his head of the idea quickly because _minseok is his boyfriend_.

 

-

 

after chatting some more with kyungsoo about what time he would come to get him and what to wear, chanyeol was ready around 5:30, a simple dress shirt and slacks on with a thin, black choker secured below his adams apple.

a text from kyungsoo (they exchanged numbers so it was easier) a few minutes later, signals chanyeol that he's outside. he quickly texts sehun thanks for the suggestion of asking kyungsoo then slips his phone in his front pocket, his wallet in another.

chanyeol was really excited to see kyungsoo's mother perform because after their lunch, he had looked up popular dancers by the name of do and he knew he found kyungsoo's mother when the familar eyes were staring back at him. they did look alike.

he had watched some of her performances and was absolutely stunned by the way she captivated the stage - even through a computer screen. he was very excited to see kyungsoo's mother perform in person.

chanyeol locks his door behind him before ushering out the dorm building. he smiles when he sees kyungsoo's familiar car parked towards the front of the building.

"hey, chanyeol!" a voice exclaims as chanyeol approaches the car.

he turns to the side to see minseok walking towards him, "minseok?" chanyeols brows are furrowed when the cat eyed male comes to hug him.

he said he was going to jeju island for a family get together so why was he here?

"hey..." chanyeol turns towards kyungsoo's car to see the man peering at the exchange through his windshield. "why are you here?" he asks when he pulls away from the hug.

"some cousin got in a fight with my father so they cancelled the party. my family isn't very confrontational."

"oh well... i was just going somewhere with kyungsoo," chanyeol gestures to the car and kyungsoo gives a small wave.

"kyungsoo? what are you doing with him?"

"we're uhh... he's giving me extra practice because there's this one thing i haven't been able to get correct." he lies through his teeth, guilt already building up in his stomach.

"why is he picking you up though?" minseok sounds confused and he looks confused, chanyeol didn't understand why he lied but he did and he can't change it.

"we're getting some food beforehand."

chanyeol hopes minseok looks over the fact it's bad to do physical activities after eating but luckily he doesn't, "oh well, have fun. can i see you tomorrow?"

chanyeol smiles, "yeah. i'll see you then, okay?"

"bye, channie." minseok gives chanyeol a small kiss before waving bye at kyungsoo with a "make sure you help him with whatever it is, okay?"

kyungsoo nods although a brief perplexing flash crosses his face. chanyeol rushes to the car and buckles his seat belt with a sigh.

"what was that?" kyungsoo questions as he starts the car, however not driving away, "i thought you said he was out of town?"

"he told me he was going to jeju for a family thing but he just... showed up. i don't know why i lied about what i was doing but i told him you were going to help me on some random thing, i can't remember what i said. i already feel guilty, why did i feel the need to li-"

kyungsoo quickly turns to face chanyeol who's practically hyperventilating in the seat next to him, grabbing his arm, "chanyeol, slow down. it's okay, you were surprised to see him and your mind was probably jumbled. don't worry about it." 

"i know but i _lied_ to him. i don't lie, kyungsoo. i don't know what happened." chanyeol practically gnaws on his bottom lip in guilt, "i have to tell him the tru-"

"no." kyungsoo interjects sternly, "you lied to him and if he knows, he'll think something suspicious is going on."

"but nothing is going on." chanyeol whines.

"listen chanyeol, you need mull over it over dinner and my mother's dance performance, okay?" kyungsoo moves his hand to grip at chanyeol's own hand. chanyeol follows the movement, "okay?"

chanyeol breathes out an "okay." in response and kyungsoo gives his hand one last squeeze before moving to put the car in reverse.

"good boy."

for some reason, those two words made chanyeol's body feel on fire for the entire ride to the restaurant.

 

-

 

dinner went fine and the restaurant was nearby the center kyungsoo's mother was performing at so they decided to walk to the venue. brisk transitioning winter to spring air shrouds around the pair as they walk exchanging small talk back and forth.

they finally arrive to the venue and chanyeol focuses on the poster with kyungsoo's mothers face plastered in the center surrounded by the co-stars of the performance, "my mother is known for interpretive dance but i don't know what this is going to be about."

"i know, her dancing is very mesmerizing."

"did you look up my mother, chanyeol?"

chanyeol flushes and nods, "i couldn't help it. i wanted to see the woman who created my brilliant dance tutor."

"i'm flattered, truly."

"shut up." chanyeol hits the side of kyungsoo's arm playfully before getting in line to buy tickets.

"what are you doing?" kyungsoo asks, eyebrows furrowed.

"uh, buying tickets."

kyungsoo brings out two tickets from his pants pocket, "my mom gave me two VIP tickets like a week ago."

"oh."

kyungsoo laughs at chanyeol's expression before urging him to follow him, "we can meet my mother before the show backstage but it's 7:30 now and it starts at 8. we need to be in our seats at least 5 minutes before."

"okay," chanyeol mutters, marvelling at how fancy the venue is, balconies lining the sides of the auditorium, reserved for those who wanted a birds eye view. there were gold accents to the maroon of the walls and seats. it seemed like royalty would come here.

"you coming?" chanyeol refocuses on kyungsoo and follows him backstage.

"kyungsoo!" a female voice exclaims before chanyeol can see the exchange, he knew it was his mother.

when chanyeol finally follows behind kyungsoo, his mother questions who this he was. she used the words cute and giant - both words chanyeol was used to hearing alone and in the same sentence.

"is he your boyfriend, kyungie?"

before chanyeol has time to laugh at the nickname, he vigorously shakes his head before bowing and holding his hand out, "i'm his student, he helps me with tap dancing."

kyungsoo moves to stand beside chanyeol, his arm slipping to rest on his shoulder, "umma, this is chanyeol. he goes to the university that taeyong teaches at."

"you dance?" the woman seemed baffled but recovers quickly, "i'm sure you dance beautifully if my kyungie here is teaching you. and i don't shake hands, i hug!" chanyeol is bombarded by a warm hug as he stands stunned before hugging back lightly.

kyungsoo laughs at the pair after they pull back, "my name is do sungil, very nice to meet you, chanyeol!"

kyungsoo taps his mother on the shoulder to tell her he's going to the bathroom real quick. she mods him away enthusiastically, probably excited to talk more to chanyeol.

"are you sure you boys are just a teacher and a student? i've never met one of kyungie's students and he's been teaching ever since he graduated 4 years ago."

chanyeol reassures her, "he's just my teacher. i guess he's my friend, too? i don't know."

"well, chanyeol. i just want you to know that in the small moment i saw between you two, he cares about you. i don't know if you like men or what but my son cares about you. take it as you will, okay?"

chanyeol's brain is still processing the information when kyungsoo returns, "it's 7:50, do you want to go to our seats?"

chanyeol blinks at the man before nodding and taking kyungsoo's hand that had extended out for him to take.

"i'll see you after the show, kyungie!" sungil calls after her son before smiling softly at chanyeol.

 

-

 

chanyeol was pretty sure his mouth didn't close once during the entire performance. the presence kyungsoo's mother exuded on stage as she danced was just... indescribable. she captivated the audience and even though there was no vocal lines, the story of the show was obvious because of how the dancers spoke with their _bodies_.

chanyeol wishes he could be that good at interpretive but he's just okay. chanyeol was in awe even after the house lights came up.

"close your mouth, you may catch a fly."

chanyeol looks to kyungsoo after closing his mouth at the comment, "shut up."

kyungsoo doesn't say anything except eye chanyeol's choker for a few seconds then, "i like your choker."

"thank you," chanyeol's hand goes to touch the piece of fabric as if forgetting it was there.

thinking back on it, chanyeol was actually surprised minseok bought his lie because he didn't _look_ like he was going to dance either. chanyeol was just confused.

"do you want to say bye to my mother? she seems to like you," kyungsoo questions as he stands from his seat, head cocked as if assessing chanyeol.

"sure," chanyeol nods before standing up as well.

this time he doesn't take the hand extended toward him.

the pair walk backstage to kyungsoo's mothers room and ask if they can come in - obviously she says yes.

"sungil, you did absolutely wonderful," chanyeol was the first to compliment her, giving her a hug as if they hadn't met a few hours earlier.

"aww, thank you darling," the lady smiles sweetly up to chanyeol then to kyungsoo, "yah, aren't you going to compliment your mother?"

kyungsoo smiles widely, a very rare sight for chanyeol, "yes, umma, you did terrific tonight like always."

sungil hugs her son tightly as he gives her flowers he had went get from his car during intermission, "thank you, kyungie."

the small group chat for a few more minutes before sungil excuses herself to talk to those in the lobby wanting to congratulate her as well.

"bye, umma." kyungsoo hugs his mother one last time and the woman waves both of them farewell, "do you want to go back to your dorm? it's almost 10pm afterall."

chanyeol was about to say yes but he really wanted icecream.

"it's like 12C outside. do you really want icecream?"

chanyeol nods despite a small chill running through his body as they step outside.

"you're such a baby, chanyeol." kyungsoo observes but they somehow found an icecream shop still open despite the late hour a few blocks down.

the pair sit down at a table against the wall and kyungsoo looks to the menu above the counter before turning to chanyeol, "what do you want?"

"kyungsoo, i can pay for my own it's-"

"just, what do you want, chanyeol?"

chanyeol backs down from offering to pay because he doubts the elder will give up, "cookies and cream cone."

"okay, i'll be right back."

it was then that chanyeol realized what sungil meant earlier that night. kyungsoo did seem to care about him - he wanted to take him out for lunch, even brought him to his mother's performance which had apparently never happened before.

chanyeol guessed never really noticed because kyungsoo is always very stoic and his face doesn't show much emotion. he's never really had to look behind someone's surface to see their feelings, or maybe he just never did because chanyeol's pretty much an open book and assumed everyone else was too.

"here you go." kyungsoo breaks chanyeol from his thoughts as he hands him his icecream cone. for a brief second their fingers had touched but the feeling was one soon after, leaving chanyeol to feel like he was back in highschool.

"thank you, kyungsoo."

"no problem."

kyungsoo had gotten chocolate chip cookie dough in a cup and looked pretty cute while eating it. he accidentally let a small giggle out and kyungsoo raises his eyebrow, "what?"

"nothing, you're just cute, i guess." chanyeol shrugs and tries not to pretend he just called his tutor cute by focusing back on his own icecream.

"cute?" kyungsoo seemed baffled by the word.

"yes, _kyungie,_  now eat your icecream so we can get going again."

"don't call me that." kyungsoo all but pouted and chanyeol laughs at the expression on his face.

"no can do, kyungie. you have to deal with me forever and ever."


End file.
